The Outcast
by Lord Olrig
Summary: This is a Time-Loop FanFic, Hinata will be the protagonist of my story, it will start at the time of the Chuunin Exams and it will deal with the pressures of a male dominate world, and how one kunoichi will fight to become who she truly is. I know i suck at summaries, read n review, just to let you know the first chapter is an explanation and translation chapter updated regularly
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this chapter because when I started reading Naruto, I had a bunch of questions about how things on the show worked and some of them where answered but with the Japanese to English translation something was just lost, so I decided to write a chapter dedicated to answering some of the questions I have been asked to explain by some of my friends when they asked me what Naruto is. Yes I did get most of my information from Narutopedia because I found their information to be some of the most reliable and logical out of most of the websites I visited.

This chapter will be continuously updating throughout this story so if you want to know something about Naruto then I suggest you read this, it is not in any order and I think that I have covered most of the basics and if not send me a message and I will update it, or even if you just have a question about something in Naruto that you can't find the answer for, I will be happy to answer it for you.

This is the first chapter of a story that I will be writing, so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 – Prologue (or the great explanation and translation chapter)

_**Explanations and Translations**_

**Kekkai Genkai** – this is a genetic mutation, they generally gather in a clan. It gives the person a special power (for example; the Byakugan – literal translation is white eye or all Seeing Eye)

**Chakra** – this is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy (shintai enerugi) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (seishin enerugi) gained from exercise, practice and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity.

There are five basic types of elemental chakra (fire, water, wind, lightning and earth), each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are explored. There is also working with the Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five basic chakra elements, certain **kekkai genkai **can mix elemental chakra for example it is possible to mix water and wind elemental chakra and turn them into ice elemental chakra. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously (this is a form of kekkai genkai).

This is a list of different things to do with chakra;

**Normal Chakra** – normal chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "Chakra Coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ (every cell), the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "**chakra circulatory system"** (which is similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (Jutsu). Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible.

This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (**Eight Gates**), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing a specific technique (such as the Hyuga Clans Kaiten technique) which takes a high degree of chakra control to perform or a ninja with an abnormally large amount of chakra. Of the many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dojutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However taijutsu is different usually requires no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live (i.e. -life force energy), regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra (with a few exceptions). A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this category (taijutsu).

Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to physical and spiritual energy. Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation and experience. When these two energies become more powerful they will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could do, say, push-ups, sit-ups and other forms of physical exercise.

The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy and individual has, is called "Total Stamina". The maximum amount of chakra and individual can create at a given time is called their "Chakra Level".

**Chakra Control - **chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent.

Moulding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mould the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises.

As an in-between stage, some ninja can partially manipulate their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed technique; a prime example is Naruto trying to use the Academy Clone Technique. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their techniques more effectively. Different techniques also require the use of different hand seals.

**Elemental Chakra - **Based on which ninjutsu the ninja uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize one of these styles and potentially more. Advanced elements such as Wood Release and Ice Release are created by combining different elemental chakra types. Doing this is only possible with a kekkai genkai or having a tailed beast with such an element in canon.

**Tailed beast chakra - **There are nine tailed beasts, ancient malevolent demons with immense supplies of chakra. In fact, they are nothing more than concentrations of chakra that have taken on a corporeal form (mind and body). During the Great Shinobi Wars, each country's Hidden Village tried to make use of the tailed beasts for military purposes and competed for them. However, no one was ever able to truly bring the tailed beasts under control. The only way to partially control them is to seal them within a human with powerful sealing techniques. The hosts of the tailed beasts are called jinchūriki

The jinchūriki can tap into the tailed beast's chakra for his or her own power; however, using such chakra can be harmful to the jinchūriki, with the host's body and mind being influenced or even taken over by his or her demon. The chakra can become so concentrated around the body that it can constantly burned the flesh and repaired the flesh of the body right away, although this does shortening the jinchūriki lifespan it gives them, a huge temporary power boost. Tapping into such unnatural chakra is very harmful to the host, as the host's personality gets suppressed by the animalistic blood lust of the tailed beasts and the intensity of chakra will harm the host if used for extended periods of time. An exception is when the jinchūriki has control over their tailed beasts; they are not harmed physically or mentally by the use of the tailed beasts' chakra, although this is a rare occurrence as very few of the jinchūriki have ever reached this level of control.

**Senjutsu Chakra - **The Three Elements of Senjutsu Chakra. Spiritual, Physical, and Natural Energy in Complete Balance, Senjutsu chakra (_senjutsu chakura_) is the chakra needed to perform senjutsu, which contains the energy found in nature itself. It is a powerful source of energy, able to grant a ninja increased strength, speed, and endurance for taijutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sage chakra is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the natural energy (_shizen enerugī_) from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. Since the three energies need to be equally balanced, the higher one's personal chakra capacity (physical energy and spiritual energy), the more natural energy they can add to the mix. Only those with a large chakra capacity or chakra level can gather the natural energy needed for entering a powerful state called Sage Mode. Also this works only when a person remains "_perfectly still_", no longer disrupting the flow of nature around them like ripples in a pond, can they properly feel and harness natural energy. Remaining completely still for a period of time takes a great deal of concentration and patience, requiring a highly motivated and a calm state of mind.

Dojutsu – they are genetic ninja ability that utilise the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. They are the by-product of a kekkai genkai, and being as such they do not require **hand seals** to be performed, the use of Dojutsu often consumes a great deal of chakra.

San Daidojutsu – this literally means three great eye techniques, they are the Byakugan, the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.

Keirakukei – these are the 361 pinprick-sized nodes called **tenketsu**, or chakra points. When struck using the Gentle Fist style, these chakra points can either be closed, stopping the chakra flow, or forcibly open these chakra points, thus the Gentle Fist user has complete control over their opponents chakra system.

Tenketsu – these are simply nodes from which chakra can be released. There are 361 tenketsu in the body; each one is a checkpoint on the **chakra pathway system**. Though ninja use chakra regularly, very few ninja possess any great control over their tenketsu. Even a **jonin** are only capable of releasing a small amount of chakra through their hands or feet to increase the power of punches, kicks and jumps. The Hyuga clan, whose entire fighting style is based around manipulating the **chakra pathway system**, controlling the tenketsu is a regular matter.

**Chakra pathway system -** The chakra pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chakra flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chakra from any of the tenketsu. Understanding this system is the key to the Hyuga clan's Gentle Fist fighting style which forces chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chakra directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. An analogy could be made by comparing it to being attacked with a tazer.

**Hand Seals** – these are used to perform many **ninjutsu**, **genjutsu** and other secret art other than **taijutsu**. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through these hand seals. There is a different sequence of hand seals for each technique, requiring that the shinobi that use them memorize those particular hand seals in that particular order to perform the technique correctly, while techniques may require a number of hand seals to be performed, when a shinobi is more skilled and practiced with a particular technique they can use less, one or no hand seals at all to perform a technique.

There are 12 basic hand seals, each one is named after an animal of the Chinese Zodiac; bird (Tori), boar (I), dog (inu), dragon (Tatsu), ox (Ushi), tiger (Tora), serpent (Mi), rat (Ne), horse (Uma), monkey (Saru), hare (U) and ram (Hitsuji).

Besides the 12 basic hand seals, there are unique hand seals used for certain techniques. These hand seals are rarely seen, and can be considered unique to specific techniques. These are;

The Clone seal – this seal is most commonly associated with the creation of clones using techniques such as the Shadow Clone Technique, its derivative and the Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, separate from the basic 12 seals, where the index and middle fingers from both hands are crossed. This hand seal is also used in performing the Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique.

Clap Hand – this is used to summon chakra or to break a genjutsu. This is generally used at the end of a series of hand seals until the desired amount of chakra is gathered for the techniques to be successful. This is more of a hand seal where the user simply claps their hands together.

Slam Hands – this is used in techniques such as **Summoning Technique**, this is also more of an imitation of a technique rather than a seal. The user presses their hand to a surface that is affected.

All other hand seals are the special hand seals from the clans that use specific techniques that only their clan can use, and also is used for kekkai genkai techniques.

**Summoning Technique** (Hand Seals – Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram) – this is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly. Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given animal species. The contract comes in form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed is valid even after the contractors death. After this they need only offer a donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mold their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature, the amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature is. It should also be noted that anyone can summon a contracted animal as long as they have the blood of someone who has ma a contract, the seal of the summoned creature, along with a source of chakra that is sufficient for the creature they are summoning. You can have more than one summon contract at once, although you cannot summon more than one type of summon creature species at once unless you have the Rinnegan.

**Ninja Ranks and Titles** – the ninja rankings show the level of skill and subsequently how dangerous that particular ninja is. The ranks are;

**Academy Student** – make up the student body of the Academy, where they are trained and prepared for life as a shinobi. They are not an actual part of the shinobi force, as they are still in the process of mastering the very basics of the ninja lifestyle. However, they can be conscripted as part of the war potential in times of emergency.

**Genin** – are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. When Konohagakure was short-handed on upper-level ninja because of the invasion, the village had to occasionally send genin on higher-ranked missions.

**Chuunin** – are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chuunin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become Chuunin are weeded out in the chūnin exams. Some of them move on to function as Academy teachers and others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chuunin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions.

**Tokubetsu Jōnin** - these are ninja who, rather than all-around jōnin training, have jōnin-level ability in a specific area or skill, much like warrant officers in real-world militaries. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular jōnin when their services are needed.

**Jōnin** - these are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills.

**Kage** - this is the leader of one of the five most powerful hidden villages and are generally acknowledged as the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. They are collectively known as the Five Kage.

**Anbu** – short for **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai** (Literally meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad"), take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous ranks bear no weight in this decision. Members can also leave the organization. They wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders, with the exception of Konohagakure's "Root" ANBU members who, unless ordered to, will otherwise only act on Danzō Shimura's orders.

There are apparently no true ranks within the ANBU, unlike within the regular forces. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders (_Buntaichō_), a position held in high regard.

The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish them from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities. They also have standard uniforms consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Some ANBU wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. Most ANBU carry a sword, which is usually strapped to their backs.

ANBU are under direct control of their Kage, and therefore cannot be arrested by the regular police forces without a warrant. They protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some ANBU serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. If an ANBU is mortally wounded in battle, they are required to destroy their bodies to prevent any information from getting into enemy hands.

Added by Cerez365

In Konohagakure, there exists a special branch of the ANBU known as the Root. It was created and led by Danzō, who sends its members on missions that he believes will benefit Konoha. Root members are trained to abandon all forms of emotion in order to follow Danzō's orders unquestioningly. Root members also have a seal located on their tongue. This seal prevents a member from speaking about Danzō and Root. This was to ensure that, if a member ever left or got captured, information regarding Root would not be leaked.

Added by Cerez365

Kirigakure also has a special branch of ANBU, known as the hunter-nin. They solely hunt down missing-nin and kill them, then retrieve the head as proof, while disposing the rest of the corpse on the spot to not leave behind any information for the enemies. Due to their duties, they are codenamed as the "Undertaker Squad". Knowing themselves just how much valuable information is a shinobi's corpse can hold for enemy nations, if they are severely wounded or on the verge of death, they will take measures to destroy their bodies.

ANBU have a detailed knowledge of the human body, and can use such techniques as the Temporary Paralysis Technique and Time Reversal Technique to take advantage of this.

**Missing/Nuke Nin** - are ninja who left their village without the intention of returning and severing ties with the said village, often because they have committed criminal acts or to pursue other personal gains. The ninja village that they are from will often try to track them down and eliminate them. Several missing-nin (such as Zabuza Momochi) do not stop wearing their forehead protector, while others (such as Orochimaru) may discard them. Akatsuki members who do retain their headbands carve long, horizontal scratches across the symbol, to show they have rescinded their allegiances and rejected their villages. Kirigakure has a special hunter-nin task-force whose only objective is killing traitorous ninja. Not only is this done as a punishment for treason, but also to protect the secrets of the village, since it is possible to learn some of the village's techniques from the autopsy of their users. The ninja organisation Akatsuki is composed mostly of S-rank missing-nin, except for Nagato and Konan, who are the leaders of Amegakure. Most of the missing-nin throughout the series are the antagonists.

Depending on the village leader's decisions, the missing-nin in question may be given leniency. The most prominent example is Sasuke Uchiha, who is not marked for death by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, as a favor to Naruto Uzumaki, and is instead to be brought back as a Konohagakure citizen. However, according to Kakashi Hatake, a missing-nin is typically marked for death simply for defecting, and such mercy is rare.

The Bingo Book contains information on every missing-nin and is given to every jōnin and ANBU member by their respective Kage.

**Ninjutsu – **is a term referring to almost any technique and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilize the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating nature transformations.

Ninjutsu, most of the time, relies on chakra and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that mould and manipulate chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique. This is not always needed, however, and some techniques become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will.

Additionally, there is the kind of technique that can be classified as a basic or advanced elemental technique, the basic type are techniques with specific elements (wind, water, fire, earth, or lightning), the advanced type combine two or three of the basics elements and creates a new one.

**Genjutsu – **are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release.

This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. However, there exists at least one genjutsu, Izanagi, which has the opposite effects to normal genjutsu, by changing reality to illusion and vice versa.

Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses. Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan — which can cast generic genjutsu — or with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering genjutsu, as attention to detail is key. Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff.

Genjutsu attacks usually require a lot of skill, and, if performed incorrectly, will not work; even Jiraiya had trouble performing such techniques. Genjutsu is most often used by ninja with very precise chakra control and very high intelligence, the most notable being Itachi Uchiha and Kurenai Yūhi.

Because genjutsu affects activity throughout the Prosencephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by genjutsu; however, the kikaichū (insects of the Aburame Clan) , like all insects, lack such a structure to their brains, and so do not even notice it: as Shino Aburame put it, insects are ruled almost solely by five powerful senses alone, which makes them immune to genjutsu and gives the Aburame clan an ability to detect it when nobody else can.

**Taijutsu – **is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. The taijutsu techniques are the right choices for those that want to save their time and chakra, or for those who rely on their physical attributes.

**Kenjutsu – **pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. The entire military might of the lone samurai nation of the Land of Iron, have so-far all been depicted as practitioners of kenjutsu. Among the shinobi nations, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are particularly well known as kenjutsu practitioners.

**Fuinjutsu – **theseare a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object.

**Senjutsu - **refers to a specialized field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy (_shizen enerugī_) around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "_senjutsu chakra_" (_senjutsu chakura_). This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu.

This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage (_sennin_). Currently, there are two known ways to learn senjutsu. One of them is to study under toads from Mount Myōboku, as Shima, Fukasaku, Jiraiya and Naruto have done. Gamakichi and Gamabunta also seem to be familiar with it. Another way is to study under snakes from the Ryūchi Cave where Kabuto Yakushi learnt it.

According to Fukasaku, only those who already possess "extreme chakra levels" can utilize natural energies to invoke senjutsu.

The user is required to balance his/her physical and spiritual energy with the natural energy he/she gathers from nature; Gamakichi compares the process to adding an extra flavour to a chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream. If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work.

While gathering natural energy, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature. They can use special toad oil that allows the natural energy to enter their body, but this oil only exists in liquid form in Mount Myōboku's atmosphere. The oil evaporates if it is taken outside, thus rendering it useful only for learning purposes. If the user takes in too much natural energy, the user will start to turn into a toad and, eventually, turn to stone. The petrified remains of one-time apprentice Sages who failed to master senjutsu are spread throughout Mount Myōboku.

Getting hit by a special staff during the transformation will reverse the toad transformation by knocking all the natural energy out of the gatherer. It is dangerous to learn how to gather natural energy without the staff because there is no other known way to reverse the toad transformation. Furthermore, if the transformation is completed, not even the staff can reverse it, and the user would become a toad statue forever.

If the practitioner can achieve a perfect balance between the physical and spiritual energies of their own chakra, and the energies of nature, they can produce a new and stronger chakra, called "_senjutsu chakra_". Those who are able to learn to use senjutsu are able to enter a physical state called "Sage Mode". When active, Sage Mode increases the user's strength and speed, as well as augments the power of their techniques.

Jiraiya had trouble using Sage Mode, as he slightly turns into a toad whenever he uses this form. This involved his nose and eyes (although the eyes can be excluded because as Fukasaku said the "_toad eyes_" are always present in Sage Mode being the sign of a true Sage) changing to a more toad-like appearance. Also, he grows a goatee just like Fukasaku's and his fingers and toes are toad-like. In order to use Sage Mode in combat, Jiraiya relies on Fukasaku and Shima to gather natural energy for him. However, Naruto, who has just learned how to sense natural energy and create sage chakra, only has reddish-orange pigment markings around his eyes and horizontal, golden slitted-pupils, showing his mastery over his Sage form. Naruto is able to use his Sage chakra very well, demonstrating the ability to lift a giant toad statue with his Sage chakra augmenting his physical strength soon after his induction to senjutsu. In order to use Sage Mode in combat, Naruto uses shadow clones to gather natural energy for him and then has them disperse to transfer their natural energy to him.

**Kinjutsu – **are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used.

This ban could have been put in place for any number of reasons, but kinjutsu can generally be put in either of two categories:

Techniques that do extreme harm to oneself (e.g. the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, which will bring almost any user to the brink of death by mere use).

Techniques that violate the laws of nature (e.g. the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, which resurrects the dead with a human sacrifice).

Despite being banned, the use of these techniques generally does not carry any legal consequences in respects to the village they're used in, except those brought on by the techniques themselves. However, their use is heavily frowned upon, especially those techniques that violate nature.

**Ninja Villages** – The Five Great Shinobi Countries - These countries are led by governmental leaders, known as the daimyo, whom are in charge of ruling their individual nations solely through dictatorship. These countries are divided equally on an unknown continent to create balance in the shinobi world. They are the Land of Earth in the Northwest, the Land of Lightning in the Northeast, the Land of Water in the East, the Land of Wind in the Southwest, and the Land of Fire in the center. The countries are named after the dominant chakra nature of each of the areas. These superpowers are the major players in the politics and trade between the shinobi nations. They are the most powerful of all nations and each has an extremely powerful shinobi village. The Land of Earth has Iwagakure, the Land of Lightning has Kumogakure, the Land of Water has Kirigakure, the Land of Wind has Sunagakure, and the Land of Fire has Konohagakure. These five villages are the only ones to have a Kage as the village head.

Although the Five Great Shinobi Countries are equal enough in power and military strength to create a fairly stable balance of power, the Land of Fire is considered the most powerful and influential. Similarly, the Land of Fire's shinobi village, Konohagakure, is considered the most powerful of all shinobi villages and Konoha's Hokage has been considered to be the pinnacle of the shinobi world.

**Missions - **In the organized society of the villages, ninja are given **missions** (_ninmu_) depending on their rank. The missions are categorized in five ranks, based on the mission's possible danger or level of importance. Depending on the importance and nature of the mission, as well as the regards of the village head, failure could result in variable consequences. In Takigakure, failure of a mission brings very harsh consequences. As such, certain villages put mission to a higher priority than others, as Sunagakure would choose accomplishing missions over the lives of their comrades, Iwagakure would follow orders even if it means death and Konohagakure's Shinobi Rules #4 states that "A shinobi must always put the mission first".

**D-rank** - assigned to genin fresh from the Academy. They pose almost no risk to the ninja's life and usually consist of odd jobs like farming and babysitting work. The reward for a D-rank mission is between five thousand and fifty thousand ryō.

**C-rank** - assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between thirty thousand and 100 thousand ryō.

**B-rank** - assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō.

**A-rank** - assigned to jōnin, concerning, among other things, village-or state-level matters and trends. Examples are guarding VIPs or suppressing ninja forces. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million ryō.

**S-rank** - assigned to experienced jōnin and concern state-level confidential matters. Examples are assassinating VIPs, and transporting highly classified documents. The reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō.

**Chakra Flow** - this refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used.

The known variations of chakra utilized include:

**Wind** chakra, as explained by Asuma Sarutobi, is used in order to increase the sharpness of bladed weapons, so much so that in the hands of an experienced user even small blades are capable of piercing substantial rocks easily, leading to his assertion that this chakra is unparalleled offensively in close and mid-ranged fights. This effect is achieved by utilising two opposing chakra currents, which are ground against each other in such a manner that they sharpen one another into fine pieces.

**Lightning** chakra, as applied to weapons, provides a similar sharpening effect to that of wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. However, this is instead achieved by inducing high-frequency vibrations within the object, granting it even more cutting power than standard wind techniques. Also, when A directed his lightning chakra directly into his own body, it was capable of electrically stimulating his nervous system. This resulted in an increase in his reaction time, raw speed, and defensive power to their utmost limits.

**Earth** chakra seemingly increases the defensive power of an object to its utmost limits, by further reinforcing the inherent properties of the material involved. However, the application of this variation has only been observed through Kakuzu flowing it directly into his own body, where it resulted both in his skin becoming as hard as diamond and an increase in the overall destructive power of his physical attacks.

**Fire** chakra engulfs the desired weapon in intense localized flames, which follow the subsequent path of the object in question, incinerating anything which comes into direct contact.

**Yin–Yang** chakra does not conform to a single defined list of beneficial effects unlike other chakra natures, instead imitating the properties of the techniques used by the individual in question, as demonstrated by Shikamaru Nara's usage of chakra flow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – Hi readers, well if you've read fan-fiction before you know the drill, this is a Naruto fan fiction, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, as much as I would have liked to, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I will not be receiving any money for this, I am doing this because, well simply put I love Naruto and I want to try my hand at creating a Fanfic.

I have always been fascinated with the time travel stories that I read and the Naruto ones especially, I got this idea off two of my absolute favourite stories "Chuunin Exam Day" by Perfect Lionheart and also "Time Braid" by ShaperV.

I originally was uncertain as to which characters I would like to use, although after deep consideration I decided with Hinata Hyuuga, I mean everybody choses either Naruto or Sakura to do a time loop Fanfic about, but nobody uses Hinata as their protagonist in their stories, they only use her as a romantic interest for Naruto or Sakura, and quite honestly I think that Hinata is underappreciated and I would like to change that.

So following these two amazing authors and their stories examples I have decided to use the Chuunin Exams as the starting place for my story and I hope you enjoy it.

I won't lie the first part of my story will be extremely heavy with explanations and translations so that people who have never even seen Naruto before can have a rough understanding of the guiding principle of the Naruto world, but I will be using my own character ideas, so if the characters differ from what you think they should be like, well that I think they should be so meh.

I would also like feedback positive or negative either would be helpful (although don't go too far on the negative), I am looking to learn from my mistakes so if you spot any please tell me.

I am also looking for a beta reader so if you read this and like it then send me a message and well will go from there.

Lord Olrig

If the words are in **bold** and underlined they are something that will be translated or explained in the first chapter or for Japanese translations, it will be at the end of the chapter. If the words are in _italics_ then that is somebodies thoughts. If the words are in **bold** then they are being yelled or screamed. Also some of the story may be told in another person's point of view (which is will as of now be referring to as POW) so well….enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Introductions

(From Hinata's POW)

My name is Hinata Hyuga.

I am thirteen years old.

I am a shinobi, **genin** rank, on team 8 with our sensei a **jonin** Kurenai Yuhi along with my fellow genin; Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. I originally thought that we had been placed together because we all have hunting and tracking capabilities, Shino's clan, the Aburame, make a deal with insects, they agree to host the insects in their bodies where the insects live off of the host's **chakra** and in return the insects act as trackers, hunters and offensive weapons being able to drain an opponent of their chakra, the insects are also able to get rid of poison in their hosts body, making their host immune to some poisons and the clan members are shown to be able to communicate with animals. Kiba's clan, the Inuzuka, are given pet dogs, that they use in hunting and tracking missions, the clan members are given these dogs when they are young so they share a deep bond for one another and would quite literally die for one another, the dogs can be used with the clans special techniques in an extreme offensive capacity due to their excellent teamwork and the clan members are shown to be able to communicate with their dogs. I found out the truth later on, my team consisted of clan heirs, although we were not just clan heirs we come from three of the most powerful clans in all of Konohagakure and the third **Hokage** thought it would be an excellent idea to have us all on the same team so that he could control the danger levels of our missions more accurately than the other teams, meaning we got the least dangerous missions and we were stuck with little to no experience and no way to gain any other then "genin training" which consists of "teamwork" and other such exercise to make sure that we worked well as a team while other teams got to go on more suitable ninja missions.

I am also the heir to the Hyuga Clan, the oldest, most prestigious and powerful clan in Konohagakure. I belong to a clan that has two sections; the main family and the branch family. The main family consists of the Hyuga clan elders, and their immediate family, their children. The branch family consists of every other Hyuga clan member. I was originally repulsed by this next piece of information, the main family keeps the branch family enslaved with a cursed bird seal which is placed on the body during childhood, this allows the main family to control the branch family because the seal can be used to cause extreme pain, the seal is also used to destroy the Byakugan when a Hyuga clan ninja is killed in battle so that other **ninja villages** cannot steal the Byakugan or even learn it's secrets and weaknesses by dissecting it.

I possess the **kekkai genkai** or bloodline limit of the Hyuga clan, the legendary Byakugan a **doujutsu**, the Byakugan is one of the **San Daidojutsu**, it allows its user a near 360 degrees of vision, except for a small blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra, also the wielder gains an immediate 50 metre field of vision around themselves when the Byakugan is activated, another ability is the Byakugan can see through solid objects and can use a degree of telescopic sight, the distance and degrees of sight varies from user to user and it can be improved for example my cousin can see only 50 meters and I can see 800 meters, however there are certain barriers that the Byakugan cannot see through, such as certain **ninjutsu** that are designed to block sight, another and possibly the greatest ability of the Byakugan is its ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra, it is with this particular ability that the Hyuga clan is able to use their ultimate attack style; Gentle Fist, this style focuses on attacking and causing internal injuries, each strike attacks the chakra circulatory system, when the strike is placed correctly, which is the network that carries chakra. This network is closely intertwined and linked with the functioning of the internal organs of the body and so when the **keirakukei** take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defence against the Gentle Fist style, since one cannot train their internal organs to become stronger; the only possible defence is to avoid the Gentle Fist styles attacks from connecting with your body, the Byakugan can also magnify and zoom in on certain things as well as seeing in infrared spectrum allowing the user to see heat signatures.

I loved my mother, she was kind, gentle and graceful and she loved me in return.

I am not very close to my family, have a younger sister named Hanabi Hyuga, a father named Hiashi Hyuga and a.

I hate my father because he was happy when my mother died, they had an arranged marriage and he never truly loved her, he thought she was weak because she was a female and according to my father, females are softer physically and emotionally then men and as my father has told me many times he despises and hates weakness in all its forms, and to my father there is nobody or nothing that he despises and hates more than having me as his heir and me being a female. I hate him because he favours Hanabi over me, he favours her more than me because she doesn't have to inherit his title I am sure that if she did she wouldn't be the spoilt little princess of the Hyuga clan that she is today but that is not the only reason that father favours Hanabi he also favours her for the horrible fact that she killed my mother, yes that's right, my father favours my sister because she killed my mother during childbirth and got rid of the wife he never wanted.

I hate my little sister, she killed my mother during childbirth, she is everything that I want to be, free to do whatever she wants, because she hasn't had father pushing her until she drops of chakra exhaustion and then making her get back up until she passes out, all the while fighting against somebody with three decades on her since she was six years old, no she has had all the things that she has ever desired all she has to do is go up to father and say "I want that" and he will buy it to her, but when I ask for something I get the same response as always "You won't have time to play with this or time to read that" and I have hated her ever since deep down inside, it has festered from a small seed of anger and the resentment of a little child's soul to a the blackest vilest part of who I am,

I may once have been that shy, stuttering and innocent little girl that hid herself in clothes that were too big to get rid of the hide my hate for them behind a stuttering façade that was only once true but time has changed that as time has changed my perspective on so many things, from the ones I loved, the ones I thought loved me, even the ones I knew nothing about.

I have fought my entire life, whether for the right to lead my family or the right to be able to marry whomever I want but most of all I have fought to the bone to live the life that I want to live, not the life that the Hyuga elder and my father want me to live.

I have learned to love, to truly love somebody from the bottom of my heart, from the bottom of my soul and have had that love returned, nothing can quite top that feeling of happiness of a love return whole heartedly but I have also learned the bitter taste of having my love rejected and being so broken hearted that I would rather die than continue living.

I have learned to hate and the sacrifices that either path may take me down. I have learned that vengeance is never something to be taken lightly, when partaking in the cold icy water of revenge you must remember that you will be killing yourself along with your target for vengeance to truly be successful because if you don't then you will find yourself consumed with thoughts of revenge and nothing else until the day you die even if you are successful.

I am weary of repeating the same days over and over again only for something to change and then I am forced to repeat my life's dull misery time and time again.

I am Hinata Hyuga and this is the tale of how I got caught in a time loop, how I learned that things are and have never been quite as simple as they seem and I have also learned that ignorance truly is bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Beginning

First of let me say that I didn't even know what was happening in the beginning of my story, I thought I was just having really bad dreams, you know, the dreams that seem to go on forever. Well I suppose is should start my story from the beginning.

My story begins;

I wake up on the morning of the Chuunin Exams at 5:00 '_just on time'_, as I sat in bed and began my usual mantra to try and give my confidence a boost, I need it today of all day especially, so as I was saying I thought to myself _today I will, make my clan proud of me, today I will make my teammates proud of me, today I will be proud of myself and my performance. _After I had completed my mantra I got out of bed and went through my morning routine; stretch and then shower.

At 6:30, I went down for breakfast in the family room, my sister wasn't there but that came as no surprise to me she always wakes up late, but my father was already there, this came as no surprise to me as I knew, he begins his days at 4:30, he used to tell me back before he truly gave up on me as the clan heiress and started training Hanabi.

"_Daughter, one day you will have to lead this clan, and to lead a clan you need discipline, and discipline begins with organisation, if you are organises and on time then life is much easier." Father stopped calling me daughter the day that he decided that Hanabi was more talented and as such more deserving of his time and training then I was. It made me stutter even more than I do now but with team 8's help I can finally speak without stuttering every single word I say. _

Father stared at me as I was eating my breakfast; he stares at me unemotionally without blinking and I can't help but start to get very nervous, then out of the blue he says to me "Hinata, today you will be representing the Hyuga clan,..…..You will be representing me, I want you to do the absolute best that you can, I want you to show everybody that is watching why Konoha is the strongest of all the five great ninja villages and why the Hyuga is their most powerful clan, I want you to show Hanabi what a Hyuga clan member can really do, I want you to become a chuunin on your first try. If you do not meet my expectations then I will personally make you a branch family member but if you do meet my expectations then I will start training you again, and I will once again call you my daughter, and I will consider you for the clan heiress position once again."

And with that he stood up gracefully and left me sitting there as a look of shock and joy overtook my face and he never once looked back to see the expression on my face.

I sat there for what must have been ten minutes completely stunned with what had just taken place, and it took a branch house member asking me if I was finished with my breakfast to get me to move from my chair.

I looked at the clock as I rushed out of the Hyuga Compound, it read 7:00 and I was right on time, to meet up with Kurenhai sensei at her house and tell her my great news.

15 minutes later I stood outside of Kurenhai sensei's house knocking on her door like a Jackhammer – **** – before I heard "**For the love of Kami stop knocking, whoever the hell it is.**" Before the door was thrown open with such force it was almost thrown off its hinges and I was assaulted with such a strong killing intent that I froze to the spot with a pair of angry red eyes on me.

As soon as she saw that it was me that had been knocking on her door, Kurenhai sensei's eyes immediately softened and the killing intent that had been surrounding me disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving me, an incredibly shy and hesitant girl on the best of occasions, standing there in tears and shaking as badly as a tree during a tornado.

Kurenhai sensei gently and slowly pulled me inside and before I knew what had happened I had a blanket wrapped around me and I was holding a cup of peppermint tea to help soothe my nerves.

As I became more aware of my surroundings noise started to trickle into and I heard Kurenhai talking to me, she was saying "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata are you okay? Sweetie, are you okay?" and I was just sitting there looking at her with a dazed expression on my face.

Kurenhai slapped me on the cheek, which quickly rid me of my dazed mindscape and grounded me to the present in the space of a single heartbeat.

"**Kurenhai sensei**" I screamed at her

"You won't believe what happened, my father told me that if I pass the exam on my first try that he will start training me again, and that he will make me the clan heiress for good this time." I finished explaining joyfully, I still couldn't fully comprehend the idea that everything that I had ever worked for was coming down to the result of the Chuunin Exams.

Kurenhai looked at me in complete seriousness for a moment, she seemed to be studying my face with a look of intense concentration before she replied "Hinata, I want you to know that you can pass, although it won't be easy to pass the exams on your first try, it even took me two attempts before I became a chuunin, you'll have to do your absolute best to pass on your first try, you'll need to let Kiba and Shino help you if you really want to pass on your first attempt, remember, the key to passing the Chuunin Exams is teamwork, don't ever forget that. Now we need to go meet up with the rest of the team at the Exam centre, it's already 8:00 and we don't want to be late, the exams start at 10:30, let's get going Hinata."

We meet up with Kiba and Shino at 9:00 after taking an hour long leisurely stroll through Konoha, and as we meet them Kurenhai pulled us into a café to eat something to drink and for some last minute advice from Kurenhai sensei.

Kurenhai had a serious look on her face as we sat a booth in the café waiting for our drinks to be served. "Okay, I know that all of you are nervous and you should be, it will help you, you'll need to be cautious, you're going to be going up against ninja with more experience and more jutsu than you, but you will have something that only Konoha shinobi have, incredible teamwork that can bi-pass those things and you can become chuunin. All right it's time to go."

As they walked into the three story exam centre, Kurenhai looked at them and said "Good luck, the test starts on the top floor." she then shunshined away in a swirl of leaves that barely made a sound.

Team 8 looked at each other and as one they walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Beginning (Part 2)

So were I left it off last time team 8 was going into the exam centre to start the Chuunin Exams

My story beings again;

**No One's POV**

As we walked up the stairs to the second floor we saw a whole bunch of other teams sitting around waiting for the doors to the exam hall to be opened, with two proctors guarding the door way before the exam is supposed to begin.

As they looked around for a place to sit, Shino said "this is the second floor."

Both Hinata and Kiba looked at him confusion before they both started in shock, and looked at each other in horror, both of them thinking the same thing

_How could I be so stupid, Kurenhai sensei even told us that the test starts at the top floor, this must all be a genjutsu _

**Hinata's POV**

I quietly activated my Byakugan and looked around, only to find that exactly what I expected, everything was a genjutsu, from the doors to the exam hall, the students waiting for the exam to begin and the entire second floor.

I look at Kiba and Shino and nod signalling that they were right, this is only an illusion and as one we screamed "**Kai!**" and dispelled the illusion.

The exam proctors walked up to us with smiles on their faces, and one of them explained to us "You've passed the test designed for the Rookie 9, some of the higher up's in the village didn't think that you should be allowed to compete, so Hokage-sama had us create this test for you, if you'll continue up the stairs at the end of the corridor and you'll come to the start of the Chuunin Exams, hurry up now you wouldn't want to be late and have to forfeit would you."

Then they shunshined away in a swirl of leaves, I looked over at the others to gage their opinions of what just happened, Kiba looked furious, Akamaru was growling as viciously as a puppy could and Shino had a stoic unemotional façade as usual, and I was annoyed although I would never show it to anybody else, that isn't the Hyuga way, we are to remain unemotional and always be graceful especially in the view of people not of the Hyuga clan.

_**Flashback – **__**Hiashi Hyuga teaching Hinata Hyuga the basics of being a shinobi, the attitude not the jutsu**___

"_Hinata, you must never show emotions in public, you are a shinobi and for a shinobi emotion is a weakness, you must overcome your emotions, never show them to anyone never let anybody know what you feel about anything, this is a crucial matter it can be the difference between life and death on a mission, for example when you Uncle took my place do you think that I didn't feel anything, if you did you are more of a pathetic failure than I originally thought of course I felt something but I as the leader of the Hyuga clan and a Jonin of Konohakure no Sato I cannot allow my emotions to lead -the decisions that I make. Do you understand Hinata?"_

_As I sat there looking up at father, learning from his words (as I did every day until I was eight years old),as always I was terrified in his presence and I could never really understand the points that he was trying to get across when I was scared._

"_Ye-Ye—Yes fat—fa—fa-father i-i-i-I under-under-understand." I replied stuttering heavily in my fear, because I truly didn't understand, and I hoped that father would just continue on with the lesson. _

_Father was looking at me in pity and disgust, I could see it in his eyes, and it seemed to resonate from every pore on his body. I could tell that he was disappointed with me because of my stutter but it seemed the longer that I spent under father's tutelage the worse my stuttering became, if I was left to study under my tutors then I was generally fine, but I couldn't learn all the things that i needed to know about running a clan from my tutors, my father had to teach me the finer and subtle things about running a clan that can only be passed from the head of the clan to their heir._

"_So Hinata, what is the point that I am trying to get across? Here I'll give you some help, what is the first rule of the shinobi Hinata?" my father seemed to ask after what seemed to be a lifetime of awkward silence._

_I could only sit there shaking because I couldn't answer his question, my tongue seemed to be weighed down and I couldn't move it, I just couldn't open my mouth to answer. I knew the answer, it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get my tongue to move and I couldn't remember with my father watching me. I just sat there in silence as my father glowered on at me. _

"_The first rule of the shinobi is that __a shinobi must hide their emotions so that my enemy does not know their weaknesses so their weaknesses cannot be used against them in battle.__ Hinata this is one of the first things that you learn, you learn this in your first week as an academy student if you don't know at least this how are you even going to become a genin let alone the next leader of the Hyuga clan. Leave me alone I am to disappointed in you to continue your lessons today go to your room and read '__The Shinobi Code__' and do not come before me until you can recite it word for word. _

"_Ha-ha-hai fa—father." I walked as gracefully as I could from the room as my father turned around and faced the wall at the opposite side of the room, making his attitude towards me obvious to anyone who bothers to look for longer than a second._

_It would take me two months before I could recite the eight hundred page book that is the guide of the shinobi of by heart, but I never forgot it again, but that never helped me, for whenever my father asked me to answer a question that '__The Shinobi Code__' could answer I would freeze up and never answer any of his questions._

_Four months after I memorised '__The Shinobi Code__', on my eighth birthday, my father unofficially disowned me and started to have these lessons with my younger sister Hanabi Hyuga. _

**Hinata's POV**

We were waiting in the **real **exam hall on the third floor, talking about out strategies for possible combat situations using the Konoha sign language system when team 10 walked in.

Ino rushed over to Hinata squealing "Oh my kami, it's been like forever since I've seen you, how are you guy's doing? How long did it take you guys to get through the genjutsu? Shikamaru just looked around and said "where are the stairs to the third level" and they were like, you've passed a test or something like that."

As Ino finally stopped talking to take a breath I finally got a chance to answer her "We've been do-ing pretty well, we've been on a couple of C rank mi—ssi-ons and a lot of D rank missions but nobo-dy got hurt, so we were pr-etty lucky and Shino no-ticed that we were only on the second level so we dispel-lled the ge-nju-tsu and the pro-ctors came up and told us the same as you guys."

As I finished my somewhat stuttered speech Shikamaru came up with Choji muttering something that sounded like "women are so damn troublesome."

Ino turned around and punched him in the shoulder screaming "**what have I told you about saying women are troublesome, kami damn it Shikamaru**." As she continued to furiously attack his shoulder with punch after punch.

"I'm sorry Ino, I'm sorry, just please stop punching me, che so damn troublesome." Shikamaru replied exasperated.

Ino stopped punching him before saying "Fine but only because you need to be in one piece for the Chuunin Exams, but I won't forget this and I'm going to punish you for this afterwards."

With that team 10 went on their own merry little way to another corner and left us to hear Shikamaru and Ino muttering insults and the tell-tale sign of Choji, the crunching of potato chips.

Not long afterwards team 7 came through the waiting halls doors with Naruto at the lead followed by a slightly beat-up Sasuke and Sakura who was fawning over him. As soon as Naruto walked in the room I started blushing heavily and I moved my hands so that I was pressing my forefingers together, I have found that this is the easiest way to get Naruto out of my mind as it helps me concentrate on something other than him and it also helps me concentrate my mind on the more important things in my life, like the Chuunin Exams, although this method doesn't always work as sometimes, Naruto can be pretty loud, like right now he's screaming out that the other ninja teams should watch out for us because we better than them, Naruto is pretty funny sometimes right.

Then a Konoha ninja came up to us, and told us that we should be quiet as we didn't want everybody's attention on us, especially before the Chuunin Exams have even started. He told us that his name was Kabuto and he gave us some information, he also said that this was his **seventh** try at the Chuunin Exams; I'm beginning to wonder if I can pass at all.

Kabuto is attacked by some sound ninja after he calls their village small and insignificant and before they can do any series damage, the exam proctors from before following a tall bald man came into view and told us that the exams were about to start and to follow them into the room they came out of.

As we all followed along we came into a room filled with examination desks and actual paper exams, I didn't know what to expect but this definitely wasn't it. After we were all seated the bald man walked to the front of the room and told us;

"Welcome to the Chuunin Exams."


End file.
